


counters & tables

by nicc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Relationship, Next-Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, they’re in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicc/pseuds/nicc
Summary: “Tell me what you’re thinking about?” James asks softly, and Teddy clears his throat.“You really want to know?”
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 24





	counters & tables

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t stay away from them actually

“Tell me what you’re thinking about?” James asks softly, and Teddy clears his throat.

“You really want to know?”

“Yeah. You’re always, you know.” James gestures vaguely, and Teddy smiles at the corner of his mouth, eyes a little distant.

“Um,” he says, curling his fingers around the edge of the countertop— James tracks the movement, pushes down a surge of heat.

Teddy hesitates, and James tries to be patient but thinks he misses, insides twisting. “Teddy?”

Teddy blinks, eyes flicking to the table in front of him, then back to James. “I’ve been thinking about fucking you,” he says quietly, guiltily, closing his eyes, “over the table.”

James swallows, knocks his hand into a chair and feels the flush in his cheeks rapidly spread downward, and Teddy opens his eyes and watches him. “You—“

“You asked,” Teddy reminds him. “You wanted to know what I’ve been thinking about. That’s it.”

“Yeah,” James breathes, eyes wide. He stumbles to where Teddy is leaning against the counter, avoiding his eyes, and drops to his knees. Teddy looks alarmed, shifting his weight as if to flee, lips parting in stunned silence as James pulls at the string of his joggers with trembling fingers. He makes quick work.

“Jamie—“ Teddy warns, and James  loves  this, because from here he gets to watch that flash of bubblegum streak through Teddy’s hair, root to tips, flicking in his eyes— as he takes Teddy’s cock into his mouth. “James,” Teddy protests, choked, even as he runs his fingers through James’s hair and takes hold.

James pulls off with a  _pop_ , pinching the skin of his thigh, and Teddy hisses, looking offended. “We’re not pining anymore, Ted, get with the program,” he tells him firmly, catching a stray drop of pre-come with his tongue. “If you want to fuck me—“ James licks a stripe, slowly, from root to tip, then presses his lips there, all too satisfied when Teddy twitches. “Then you bend me over, yeah?”

Teddy swallows, one hand still clenched around the countertop, knuckles white. His eyes grow dark, almost wine-colored, and he nods wordlessly. Dragging his fingers from James’s hair down to his jaw, he guides his cock into James’s mouth, and James’s eyes flutter shut. “God, sweetheart,” Teddy murmurs, and James would do anything for him,  _ anything_. “Love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> they disinfect the table later it’s all good


End file.
